1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric lamps and particularly to electric lamps with LED light sources. More particularly the invention is concerned with an electric vehicle headlamp with an LED light source.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Automobile headlamps are commonly made with incandescent filaments, although some are now being made with arc discharge light sources. Recently LEDs have achieved sufficient light volume and color so as to make an automobile headlamp theoretically possible. Such a headlamp could be both more efficient and longer lived than the rival technologies. There have in fact been a been a number of prototype vehicles shown using LED light sources, but the resulting beam patterns failed to achieve a legal beam pattern. There is then a need for an LED based vehicle headlamp that meets legal beam standards.